Several beverage producing machines and systems are known, which use jugs for the preparation of special beverages, in combination with dispensing spouts or nozzles provided on the machine, for example for dispensing coffee directly in a cup. Depending upon the kind of beverage to be produced, jugs are known having different shapes and arrangements, for example to produce frothed milk, instant hot beverages, cold coffee and so on.
WO 2006/136268 discloses a coffee machine provided with a set of different jugs, each one suitable for the preparation of a kind of beverage and which can be used in combination with the coffee machine. The coffee machine is provided with a steam nozzle, which can be connected to the jug to dispense steam or hot water in the jug for various purposes. In order to increase the flexibility of the coffee machine, several different jugs are required, said jugs occupying a large amount of space and requiring a special housing.
EP 2186456 discloses a device for preparing shaken beverages, in particular cold shaken coffee. In one of the embodiments disclosed therein, this known device comprises a coffee preparing unit, which can be selectively connected to a coffee dispensing spout and to a shaker. The shaker can be introduced in the machine and a blade rotatingly arranged therein can be put into rotation by means of a motor arranged in the bottom of the coffee machine. The blades are used to crush ice cubes placed in the shaker in order to produce cold coffee.
This known machine is designed only for the preparation of two different beverages, namely hot coffee or cold, shaken coffee, respectively.